


神秘虫联文_The Phantom of the Opera【歌魅AU】

by Mindecho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindecho/pseuds/Mindecho





	神秘虫联文_The Phantom of the Opera【歌魅AU】

“Quentin Beck也曾经是一位贵族呢。我们都记得，Viscount Beck。只可惜最后……唉。”  
一个女人举杯说道。她身上繁杂精美，带着裙撑的刺绣长裙似乎在描绘着一个不一般的身份。不，不止是服装样式，传统的、拿腔拿调的英式上流英语——或者说“贵族口音”，混杂着法语的奇怪音调，近乎偏执的端庄坐姿，在头顶层层叠叠盘起的亮栗色卷发，似乎在众人眼前书写着一个久远的优雅时代。  
“您是……”  
“Michelle. 曾经在巴黎歌剧院供职，女高音。好了，我知道我不是很有名，但是想必歌剧魅影的故事，诸位都有所耳闻？”  
看到纷纷点头的大多数人，以及少部分茫然摇头的听众，Michelle又端起酒杯喝了一口，压低嗓音，充满神秘感地四处看了看。  
“也罢，我今天就再给你们讲一遍。我——也挺享受这个故事的。”  
她的嗓子在酒精年复一年的侵蚀下已然失去了当年亮丽的色彩，淡淡的烟嗓反倒多了一丝岁月的气息，一如她手中琥珀色的液体，沉淀的是古老的故事。  
“您好，欢迎光临。这里，是巴黎歌剧院。  
我们有全法兰西最——出类拔萃的男高音，Peter Parker。哦，别看他年纪小，已经是家喻户晓的名人了。我们剧团的收入，大半都得归功于这位年轻的先生。而且，Viscount Quentin Beck——就是那位古老家族的唯一继承人——似乎被Mr Parker迷得神魂颠倒。可是我们都知道他们不会在一起，不是吗？毕竟，Peter只是一个普通的演员。很遗憾，小Peter似乎也对这位子爵先生颇有好感。我们，也只能暗暗祝福他们了。  
你说Mr Stark？唉，身为带领着歌剧院走向辉煌的管理人，壮年逝世，我们非常遗憾，非常遗憾。还好，Mrs Stark，或者Madame Potts——她更喜欢我们这样称呼她——将我们这群无头苍蝇管理得井井有条。有时候，Sir Fury和Mademoiselle Hill，哦，上帝保佑这两位善良的人，他们也会来帮助剧院。更加有希望的是，Mademoiselle Stark，Morgan，我敢用我的漂亮嗓子保证，长大也将会是一位出色的Diva——  
但是，不要只看着歌剧院光鲜的一面。当夜幕降临的时候，当帷幕徐徐展开的时候……  
The Phantom Of the Opera is here-  
没有人会知道，也没有人会想知道他的名字。在给歌剧院的纸条上，他的署名是Mysterio。  
他似乎与Mr Parker也有一些联系……Peter说，他脑子里有时候会有幻觉，有一个令人毛骨悚然的声音。我们从没有听过，也无从证明。这——很可能是他小小脑瓜里面的想象力过于丰富，以至于产生了一些不该有的副作用罢了。  
不说了，这毕竟只是个故事——只是个故事。既然您已经来了，那就请坐下，享受这场演出吧。  
记住，不要坐五号包厢！”  
-  
“Peter？如果你准备好了，告诉我一声。”  
Madame Potts的手杖在木门上敲打出沉重的响声，Peter连忙扣上衬衫的最后一颗扣子，匆匆套上沉重的表演服，却狼狈地卡在了半路。“呃……Madame, 我需要帮助……”  
他摸索着接近门把手，使劲一拧，咔哒的声音告诉他很快就有人来解救他了。  
Madame Potts无奈地摇着头，“唉，Morgan，去帮帮哥哥。”  
“好嘞！”  
小女孩的硬底皮鞋在木地板上敲打着欢快的节奏，她小小的手灵巧地在层层布料中穿梭，很快Peter就从衣料中探出头来，大口呼吸着空气，感激地看着面前银蓝色短裙包裹着的小天使。他再稍稍抬起头，对上金发中年妇人无奈的严厉目光，不好意思地低了头。  
“头发又弄乱了。我来帮你梳好吧。”  
Madame Potts在梳妆台上放下手杖，伸手从抽屉里拿出雕着橄榄枝珍珠王冠的象牙梳子，手指摩挲着背面刻下的“P B Parker”，在男孩背后站定，开始缓缓地，细致地梳理着他柔软的棕发。  
“今天……为什么这么麻烦啊，夫人。”  
Madame Potts的手在他头顶停顿了一下，接着若无其事地继续她流畅的动作。  
“呃，有位，大人物要来听歌剧。如果我们的表演能够迎合他挑剔的眼光……他会帮助我们剧院。这可是一大笔钱——更不用说口碑与宣传了。”  
Madame Potts的声音在Peter耳中突然显得很世俗。之前，Mr Stark在的时候，她谈起钱来总是一副清冷的样子，用蓝色的天鹅绒长裙勾勒自己的身材，高贵的金发盘成最前沿的发式，海蓝色眸子在水晶枝形吊灯破碎的斑斓下闪烁着，在名媛与贵妇中谈笑风生。  
Peter轻轻叹了口气，他想念Mr Stark。可以说，如果没有他，就没有Peter的声名鹊起，就没有歌剧院的座无虚席，就没有剧团的衣食无忧。  
“好了。”  
Madame Potts在头顶用梳子轻拍两下，微微的刺痛让Peter的思绪回到眼前。  
“去准备吧。我不想给你压力……但是，那位大人很有可能是冲着你来的。”  
Peter的心，毫无征兆地悬空了一瞬，然后紧张地落下，以比平时快得多的速度跳动着，在胸腔中格外活跃地捶打着男孩的神经。  
“放心，这次不会出问题的。”  
连平时不爱搭理别人、脾气孤僻的女高音Michelle也走过来拍拍他的肩，“我们能做到。”  
永远相信你自己，Peter。我要向全世界证明，Tony Stark并不是傻了才收容一个14岁的小屁孩进剧团。  
Peter深吸一口气，向往常一样，撩起厚重的幕布，昂首向舞台中央走去。  
-  
【BGM: Think Of Me】  
Peter开嗓的时候还有点拘束，但是第一句结束后，音色已然比平时更加清亮悠扬。  
Think of me, think of me fondly-  
台下的观众纷纷满意地交头接耳，Peter有些好笑地注意到一位女士帽子上的红色羽毛随着她的侧头而滑稽地晃动着。他把视线移开不去看她，和楼上包厢的另一位年轻绅士眼神相撞。  
那人审视的眼神让Peter有些熟悉，他们的眼神自然地接触，交错片刻，又徐徐分离。  
“这就是Peter Parker了吧，怪不得Stark生前这么器重他。”  
“就算年纪这么小，嗓子也真不错啊。可惜，也正好，这是一门吃青春饭的职业。等年纪大了，嗓子就不一定撑得住了吧……”  
Peter努力忽略来自听众的议论，继续用自己的技巧与气息把每一句歌词唱得如泣如诉。  
包厢里的年轻贵族坐直身子，目不转睛地看着比自己年纪更小的歌者。  
“那就是Peter Parker吗？”  
“哦，是的。你不就是为了他来的吗？”  
来自同行好友的调笑并没有让贵族分神，他反而更加专注地用目光描摹着男孩的单薄身影。  
“Peter Parker，嗯。真好。”  
他用手绢不着痕迹地掠过眼角，不知道是在评论什么，音乐，男孩的名字，还是男孩本身。  
在最后结尾的高音的时候，歌者的余光还是注意到包厢里面那位绅士和身边的另一人耳语几句，起身离开了坐席。  
有种预感告诉他，这个男人，就是Madame Potts口中的“大人物”。  
谢幕，观众掌声如雷，Peter也能看到Madame Potts, Morgan在幕后鼓励地看着他。  
他执起Michelle的手，向观众不断鞠躬，在下落的帷幕中缓缓后退，最终隐没于台下人群的视野。  
-  
“That, was, spectacular! ”  
Morgan抓着Peter的手摇晃着，好像要把他的灵魂摇晃出来在空气中跳舞一样。  
Madame Potts的手杖及时地伸过来拯救了Peter可怜的手。“Peter，唱得不错。Morgan，去收拾一下后台。Peter，你和我过来。”  
Peter老老实实跟着妇人在舞台后面绕了一大圈，最后到了Madame Potts自己的休息室。里面已经站了两个人，客人专属的洛可可缎面扶手椅上，背对这大门坐着一个男人，风衣搭在肩上，手中拿着帽子，时断时续地给自己扇风。  
“这位是Sir Fury，这位是Mademoiselle Hill。两位都是Viscount Beck的同伴。”  
Sir Fury是一位较年长的高大黑人男子，一只眼睛——传说是在战争中不幸中弹——蒙上了一块黑色的丝绒，用松紧带戴在头上。Mademoiselle Hill是白人女性，更加年轻，体格也更加娇小，一头棕发紧紧地盘好贴在头顶，额前悬挂着几缕松垂的发丝，一身黑色丝绸长裙，一顶华贵的黑色三层礼帽放在身后的桌上，帽檐鬈曲的白色羽毛在气流微不可查的运动下轻快地摇摆着。  
Peter依次给他们行了个礼，低声问安。两人流于表面地对Peter今晚的表现略作嘉奖，和Madame Potts耳语几句，便闪在一旁。这时，扶手椅上的男人将风衣搭在靠背上，动作在Peter眼里像是刻意被放慢过，慢慢站起来，回身。  
真的是包厢里的那一位绅士！Beck家族的唯一继承人，Viscount Quentin Beck。  
Peter露出了每个普通人见到子爵都会有的仰慕表情，而Quentin也许会错了意。他对着男孩浅浅一笑，几乎透明的玻璃蓝色眸子在桌前几支熏香蜡烛的照耀下淡然地折射着光芒。  
“Monsieur，Viscount Beck，晚好。”  
“你好，Peter。你可以叫我……Quentin. ”  
没有贵族的架子，男人朝他点了点头，脸上仍然挂着那一丝微笑，澄澈而柔软如一泓月光的眼神直直地对上Peter两排长睫毛之间那一份棕色的羞涩。  
Peter Parker，在一天之内感觉到了两次心脏停拍一秒的感觉。  
但这次和上次不一样。如果说第一次是因为过于紧张而引发的正常生理现象，这一次——第二次——绝不是。  
如果不是理智的弦牵引着他的心脏，那个不安分的小东西大概就要飞出自己的胸口了，而自己下一件要做的事情，就是在Quentin Beck怀里，从他的眼底的倒影里寻找那个鲜红的形状。  
天哪，自己在想什么？  
但是Quentin Beck，他本身就是一个足够迷人的男人。在Madame Potts充斥着很相配的深色调帷帐，暗金色描边的酒红色墙纸的房间里，子爵的优雅的气质似乎冲淡了熏香。无论是他金棕色的短发还是整洁的西装，都足够让一个人为他沦陷。  
Peter从未真正为谁感到如此强烈的情感像浪潮一样冲刷着他尚未完全成熟的脑海，这次坠落，速度比历史上有载的任何一次爱恋都快，最不顾一切，也最心甘情愿。  
“你在听吗，Peter？”  
Madame Potts金属一样坚实的声音把Peter从他幻梦的沼泽中湿淋淋地拉出来，摆到现实面前。  
“啊……”  
“没关系的。反正刚才说的和他也没什么大关系。已然如此闻名，还有什么溢美之词未经他的耳闻呢？除非是出自我真心的，不可能听到任何人说第二遍的——Peter，我真的很欣赏你。今晚是我的荣幸——能够听到巴黎夜莺的歌唱。”  
子爵和蔼地看着Peter，而Peter心虚地脸红了。  
“谢谢……谢谢您。”  
舌头成为了即将弃理智而去的第一个器官，如果不包括理智本身的话。他只能机械地重复着单调的感谢，而Madame Potts显然会意识到不对——她是在场唯一一个知道Peter平时说起话来到底有多滔滔不绝的人。  
“咳，先生，原谅这个孩子的笨拙……”  
“我理解，我理解。”  
Peter惊奇地看着Quentin用一个手势就阻止了Madame Potts为他的辩解。两人又做了一些无关紧要——对于男孩来说无关紧要的交流，接着Sir Fury和Mademoiselle Hill也参与进来，Peter被所有人极其有默契地忽视了。他尴尬而有些气恼地站在一边。  
对于剧院，他大概只是谋生最重要的一个工具罢了。  
不，不是所有人。Quentin时不时地看他一眼，饱含着问询与关切的眼神。Peter则报以羞赧的笑颜，抑或用口型回复他，“我很好，谢谢您。”  
Madame Potts，Peter不能怪她，有自己的女儿去照顾。Peter自然无权过多要求来自她的，母亲般的关爱。但是，这不代表他不需要一个人来扮演长辈的角色——尤其是在Mr Stark去世之后。  
但是子爵，Viscount Beck，Quentin Beck，Quentin——  
Peter甚至都不敢在脑海中提起这个名字，或者去想象这个名字背后的男人。  
他的理智如是说。  
然而，Peter Parker身上与心里所有除了理智之外的东西都在说：去他的理智。  
他的眼睛在不安地寻找子爵手上哪怕一丁点的亮色——但是没有。  
他没有订婚。  
这没什么好高兴的，Peter凶狠地对自己说，倾慕他的女人，或者男人，也不在少数。自己……  
他低头嫌弃地看着自己身上没来得及换掉的粗糙的白衬衣，边角缀了三两补丁的裤子，全身唯一能看的就是那双半新不旧的皮鞋，在灯光下看上去还比较体面。  
“成年人们”，或者说，“生意人们”之间似乎无休止的交谈终于以Viscount Beck不允许任何人拒绝的慷慨援助画上句号。  
“Pepper……我能和Peter说两句话吗？就……我们两个。”  
Madame Potts, 第一次被除了Mr Stark以外的人以教名相称，但是她更加在意的很明显，是Quentin提出的这个请求。她还在犹豫的时候，Mademoiselle Hill拾起她的帽子，让它投下的阴影完全盖住她那双猫咪一样蓝绿色的眸子。  
“Madame Potts, 请充分相信Viscount Beck。我们也是奉命为这个古老而荣耀的家族服务，不会出问题的。”  
金发女人犹豫半晌，最终还是投降般地微微抬高双手，“好吧。”  
衣衫窸窣的声音在Peter耳畔显得很遥远，这个偌大的，豪华的，充满了女人气息的房间，现在完完全全的，只属于他，和高高在上的Viscount Quentin Beck, 巴黎大学的毕业生，Beck家族唯一的继承人，虔诚的基督徒。  
“Peter。”  
“Yes, Monsieur. ”  
“不用这么紧张。”  
Quentin走过来，他比Peter高，在身后颤抖的烛火映照下，他就像一个神明，周身向外辐射着光芒，而Peter几乎是出于本能地，如飞蛾扑火，被这光芒所吸引。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“Excuse me, Monsieur? ”  
“我以为我已经说得很明白了。”子爵笑着靠近Peter，直到他们离得很近。男人低下头，能感受到他与男孩的鼻息以一种极度暧昧的方式缠绵着，他的手放在在男孩后脑勺，手指陷进柔软的发丝中轻轻摩挲，让Peter的身体不自觉地僵硬，从头皮一阵颤栗如闪电穿过脊髓。  
Peter不明白吗？他当然明白。可惜，现在他的大脑暂时罢工了。经过对信息极其原始地一些加工处理，男孩抛出了这样一个问题，期待着肯定也期待着否定。  
他不知道哪个更好，或者哪个更糟。  
在Quentin作出任何回应之前——  
于是他不顾一切地吻了他。

“An angel took a leap and fell from Eden desperately, merely and solely for the sly serpent, whose tongue was full of temptation and deceit.   
天使纵身一跃，从伊甸园坠落，只是为了那条狡猾的蛇，它的话语充满了诱惑与欺骗。”

只是一个很普通的吻，但是子爵能感受到，这是来自他的夜莺的绝望的吻，充满了希望与力量。  
“我就说你不可能这么傻。”  
男人将男孩的脸颊环在双手之间，提起一边嘴角，又吻了上去。  
这次占有主动权的是年长者。Peter被动地迎合着Quentin的攻势，作徒劳的抵抗，随即把口腔这块领土完完全全让给自己的爱人。这从来就不是，也不应当是一个战场。  
Peter的后背和墙上的挂毯因为薄薄的一层汗水而紧贴在一起，他不由得伸手搂住了身前的人，似乎他才是这个旋转着的世界中唯一坚实的存在。  
“I…love you, Monsieur.”  
“Call me Quentin, my nightingale.”  
“Quentin…Quentin.”  
这个宇宙中绝对没有更能令人愉悦，更能令人满足的时刻了——当你的耳边充满着你猎物的喘息声，刚捕获的小兽稚嫩而纯洁的告白，听着他用他的夜莺般的嗓子呼唤自己的名字——Quentin遂顺理成章地，满意地笑了。  
-  
Quentin就差点在地毯上要了Peter。  
Peter的后背紧贴着执着火焰剑的天使长，赤裸的亚当和夏娃在旁边疑惑地，纯洁地注视着这不德的、隐秘的行径，而Quentin的帽子落在了那条臭名昭著的蛇头上，鲜红饱满的禁果充满最原始的欲望，在男孩的脸颊旁引诱着目光。  
“不行，Monsieur, Viscount, Mr Beck, Quentin…”  
男孩的喘息和对他语无伦次的呼唤在子爵耳边拨撩着，根本起不到阻止的作用，而更是一管催情剂。Quentin的唇下滑到柔软的洁白的肩，在上面啮咬出一个小小的，红色的爱痕。  
“Peter, Peter! ”  
Madame Potts在门上的敲打不耐烦起来，Peter使出自己的最后一丝定力推开的身上的男人。  
“抱歉，Monsieur……”Peter起身，整理着衬衫，试图盖住男人在身体上留下的红痕，“不是……不是时候。”  
子爵仍然并没有为男孩感到半点的气恼，而是温和地笑着。“进来吧，Pepper. ”  
Peter紧张地看着Madame Potts推门而入，审视地看着他们。他只能更加窘迫地垂手站着，期望她不会注意到自己身上任何一处的异常。  
“Viscount Beck, 你的同事在外面等你了。还有，Peter，你在这里等着我。”  
Quentin有些无奈地耸耸肩，迈步向前走的同时侧头注视着Peter。  
“你是个很有天赋的孩子。我希望……周末能够见你一次。我会来歌剧院接你。”  
Peter惊喜而羞怯地点头，目送着男人在Madame Potts的护送下走出房间。  
“Peter Benjamin Parker。”  
当门锁再次把这个房间和外界一切无关紧要的喧嚣隔开时，Peter的心沉了下去。  
“Yes, Madame…?”  
“你曾经说过你脑子里有个声音是吗？”  
男孩悄悄地松了口气，但是很快又严肃起来。  
“是的。”  
Madame Potts的蓝眸子聚焦在他脸颊左右，Peter感觉到自己背后刚刚风干的肌肤变得燥热而湿润——这与Quentin无关。  
“它——我姑且先称之为‘它’吧，叫你……?”  
“My, my angel of music. ”  
Peter很羞耻地几乎不动嘴唇地说道，“至少每次我听到都是这样的。它从来没有称呼过我的名字。”  
妇人又看了他一会，“你说这从你很小就开始了？”  
“呃，也不是很小……”Peter观察着Madame Potts的表情，斟酌纠结着要不要接下去，“准确地说是从我在这里开始表演开始的……对不起，Madame，但这是真的。”  
“孩子……”  
女人走近几步，靠墙放下乌黑的手杖，捧着Peter潮红的少年人的脸，看了一会，。  
“孩子，你一定是生病了。我决定，下周把你的表演全部停掉——直到你休息足够了。”  
歌者棕色的透亮眸子透出不解的阴影，“Madame…我真的没事。”  
“但是歌剧院会有事。”  
“Madame? ”  
靠着年轻独有的敏锐，Peter觉察了Madame Potts语气中的反常。“歌剧院发生什么了？”  
管理者沉默半晌，伸手，颤抖着递过来一条精心裁下的羊皮纸，上面是华丽的花体字，上下漂浮不定，在淡黄的纸上像无数烟花绽放，细长的黑色线条似乎延伸到了空气中。  
My angel of music,   
Wait for me in your own changing room tonight if you have wished to continue our tuition with me. If anyone has attempted to stop you from going, disaster beyond their imagination will occur, and you shall be taken by me, forever!   
[Sign off]  
Mysterio  
“这就是……定了五号包厢，却从来没有出现过的Mysterio？”  
“是的，Peter, 而且令我担忧的是你居然还和他有‘学习’。”  
Peter面颊上的粉红渐渐被恐惧涂刷上的苍白而覆盖，“不，Madame, 我发誓，我不知道是他。但是……我的歌唱技巧之所以能够精进……就是因为，他……”  
Madame Potts气愤地颤抖着，不得不拾起她的手杖来保持平衡。  
“整个剧团为他人人自危，担惊受怕。Morgan自从To…Tony去世之后就被他吓得心神不宁，你居然……在私下……”  
“Madame！”  
扑通，膝盖打在羊毛地毯上的沉闷声响与少年近乎绝望破音的哭喊声相比起来微不足道。  
“请相信我！我真，真的没有过半分欺骗歌剧院的念头！Madame Potts! ”  
Madame Potts低头看了他一眼，鼻息长长地落出来，弯腰伸手扶他起来。  
“亲爱的孩子……也许是我言重了，我从没有要责怪你的意思，我是为你担心……”  
“Madame, 如果您觉得有必要，我会去的。歌剧院比我……更重要。”  
“不，孩子，他……”  
“Madame, 这已经是第几年了……不会有事的。我相信他，不会伤害我……”  
Peter的声线不稳定地上下浮动着，充满着如同蚂蚁一样细细爬满的恐惧和伪装出来的苍白的安慰。女人看着他，看着男孩逐渐失态，看着他笨拙地用袖口去擦拭自己的泪水，抽抽搭搭地哭起来。于是母爱发作的Madame Potts将男孩拥入怀中轻声安抚着他，微微颤抖的手机械性地拍打着他的后背。  
“我需要通知Viscount Beck吗？”  
Peter在她怀里一怔，有规律的抽泣声明显停顿了一下，“不用。不要用这种小事来麻烦他……我还能回来的。如果我回不来又是另一码事了。”他埋首在人怀里闷闷地道，双臂环着Madame Potts盈盈一握的腰，清晰地感受到了她自从Mr Stark死后过度操劳所给她带来的瘦削身形。  
等Peter能渐渐控制情绪，Madame Potts将他从怀中放开，扶着他的双肩。  
“Peter，如果觉得哪里不安全……一定要告诉我们，我们任何人。我，Viscount Beck, Sir Fury或者Mademoiselle Hill-”  
“Madame, 我知道！”  
Peter几乎歇斯底里地抱着头吼道，发觉自己失态之后便蹲下不再说话，又咬着嘴唇抽泣起来。断断续续的声音从他双唇之间蹦跳出来，“对，对不起，Madame…抱歉……抱歉。”  
Madame Potts看着他，最后执起他的手，另一只手继续扶着他的瘦弱肩膀，“这样……我先停掉你的表演吧，Michelle能够顶上。你绝对不能去……但无论如何，现在你需要的显然是休息，年轻人。Mademoiselle Jones？”  
从Madame Potts的房间踉踉跄跄地踏步出来，女人一边谨慎地保护着男孩，一边呼叫着Michelle。深色长发的女孩很快出现在两人面前，“Madame?您叫—— 哦……上帝，Peter这是怎么了？”  
“他需要休息。从明天开始，他的表演由你来代替。”  
“Certainly, Madame. 好好休息，Peter。”年长一岁的女高音怜爱地拍拍Peter的后背，而只得到一声呜咽着的“谢谢”作为回应。Madame Potts将Peter送进他自己的房里，安抚几句轻轻关上门，面朝着Michelle叹了口气。  
“Madame, 到底怎么了？”  
Madame Potts面色惨白地看着女孩，摇头不答。她举起手杖在地上短促有力地敲打出一个响声，舞者和其余的歌者聚集起来。女人简略地叙述了一下所发生的事情——有必要地省略掉了一些细节，随即挥手，示意他们前去排练。  
Peter的门后悄无声息。  
到第二天早餐的点了，Morgan晚了十五分钟去敲Peter的门，询问他是否一切还好。  
门内仍然寂静无声，Morgan仿佛在敲打一座古老空城腐朽却勉强奇迹般支撑着自身重量的城门，发出令人毛骨悚然的空洞声音。甚至连一丝风声和人声也没有。  
“Peter? Peter? 哥哥！”女孩疯了一样地拼命捶打着木门，“Peter Parker! Pete! ”  
半个歌剧院的人都围过来，Morgan趴在门口开始抽噎起来，“哥哥！不！”  
Madame Potts站在人群最外围，几乎是只靠着手杖才勉强保持自己的平衡。  
终于有几个强壮的男人撞开了在里面反锁好的门，Madame Potts，Michelle和Morgan率先冲进房里——是的，如他们所想，空无一人。  
桌上还放着昨晚给Peter梳头发的象牙梳子，还遗留着男孩淡淡的味道——  
但是Peter Parker像人间蒸发了一样，无影无踪。他可能离开了这个歌剧院，也可能留在某处。没人能知道他在哪里，除非是——  
-  
“My angel of music…你真的是Mr Stark派来教授我的吗……”  
男孩红着眼眶，在穿衣镜前盘腿坐下，郁郁寡欢地撑着脸颊。  
“请你不要藏匿着了……让我看见你的面容吧。我很，伤心……我想看见你，你会伤害我吗……”  
本是无心之言，反倒一语成谶。  
“As you wish, my angel. ”  
那个声音。低沉而魅惑的男声。是他。Mysterio, the phantom of the opera……  
“看向镜子里，你将会见到我。”  
男孩依言扬起棕色的脑袋，被戴着惨白面具的幽灵般影子惊得跳起，下意识地后退了几步。  
“不用害怕，my angel…我戴着面具是另有隐情。”  
这个骇人的，仿佛来自地狱般的死亡的阴影，却有着那么熟悉的，那么令人宽心的声音。真是奇怪。世界上真有像恶魔一般的天使？还是这天使只是伪装下的，不折不扣的恶魔？Peter心内思绪纷杂，渐渐放下防备，一步，一步向镜子挪动。像是感应到他的亲近，镶嵌着鸢尾花，海浪和贝壳的暗金色镜框内银色的镜面也在逐步移开。  
一个高瘦颀长的影子，黑色的整洁西装，及踝的宽大黑色纬绒布(fustian) 斗篷，微微戴斜的礼帽，惨白的面具，边角有一些磨损到看不太清的鎏金花纹——  
Peter神使鬼差地把手伸向他，像是去触及一个高高在上的降临的神明，像是在祈祷，在期待，在邀请，在接受邀请，充满赤裸的绝望与深沉隐秘的希望。而魅影——Mysterio——一只手举着一支忽明忽灭的松木火把，另一只带着白手套的优美的手，握住了少年人的。  
一刹那之间，Peter感到了他们指尖之间有一点火花闪过。似乎他们命中注定就该握住彼此的手。是的，他能感受到他们之间的，那几丝不可言说的联系。  
Quentin Beck的模样很突兀地出现在眼前，很突兀地与Mysterio重叠，很突兀地合二为一。  
Peter感到一阵恍惚，在他反应之前，他的脚已经欣然地跨过了镜框，眼神着迷地钉在Mysterio身侧，尽量避免他回头来观望的冷峻目光。  
【BGM: The Phantom Of the Opera-Theme Song】  
Peter从没有想到，歌剧院后面居然还有这么大的一块地方，延伸几层楼高的旋转楼梯，墙壁上一排整齐昏暗的火把，魅影的皮鞋每踏出一步就会在这神秘的塔楼中引起一阵又一阵鬼魂令人不寒而栗的吟唱般空荡荡的回声。  
嗒，嗒，嗒。男人每一步都坚实有力地打在地上，似乎不用问，心中也清楚，Peter把自己的安全尽数交给了他。的确，攥着他手的那个少年时不时地因为隐没在黑暗中的一阶楼梯而小声惊呼，又因为可怖的回声而把他的手抓得更紧。  
“你害怕吗？”  
“抓紧我的手。”  
“小心，下面台阶缺了一角。”  
“看好了路。”  
走过无尽的楼梯，Peter在更加狭窄的甬道中穿行。现在黑暗几乎厚得让人喘不过气来，唯一能劈开浓重黑色的只有Mysterio手中仍然燃烧着的火把。他感到自己大概快把魅影的手攥出淤青来了，于是稍稍放松了一点。男人察觉到不对，回头看着他，被面具切割的眼神幽幽地从Peter头顶滑落到脚尖，却没有回答，默默地换了个方式紧紧握住他的手。  
“这里黑，别松开，没关系。”  
这真的是个天使！Peter惊惧地想道，自己心中一切细微的，稍纵即逝的念头都被他敏锐地捕捉住，并且一针见血地作出回应。这难道不是魔法？这不是上帝赋予他的，超乎人类的本领吗？  
歌者的手心在另一个人的温热下渐渐沁出了薄薄的汗水，Mysterio严酷而认真的样子……  
和Viscount Beck是一种大相径庭的迷人。  
Peter心神不定地审问自己为什么一直在对比Mysterio和Quentin，也许是少年人多情中的深情罢了。这两人明明不大相同，而且相比于刚刚出现的Viscount Beck，Mysterio在Peter生命中的陪伴显然时间更加长一些。  
“这里有片湖？”  
Peter惊奇的喊声被湖水和看不见的边际所吞没，周遭再随着魅影解下一叶小舟的动作浅浅地吐出水中气泡似的回音。男人礼貌地先牵着年轻者的手将他安全地引到船上，让好奇的Peter先坐稳，自己再慢慢地跨步进来。Peter不可避免地注意到男人在撑开小船时闭上了双眼，一瞬之后又睁开了，像是在下定什么决心一样，撑开的那一刻，船头在水面拉开几道涟漪。  
他离开了歌剧院，舞台上的聚光灯，人群的议论纷纷。在这个与世隔绝的静谧的人工湖上，他是Peter Benjamin Parker，他不是“巴黎的夜莺”，他不是任何人的希望、支柱和累赘。他只属于他的天使，而Mysterio——他可以完全拥有自己。  
Peter为自己自私的想法感到羞愧，但是Mysterio突然开始轻声地哼唱一首最近很流行的情歌。Peter听见Michelle在阳台上轻轻地唱着这首歌，却不知道是对谁。

哦，我的爱人，他是那月光中的男孩；  
哦，他天使般的面容，和夜莺般的歌声；  
我们共舞一曲，在河畔歌唱，却不得不分离；  
哦，塞纳河水啊，倾听我的忧伤，我的孤独；  
因为我的爱人，那月光中的男孩，我们再也不会相见；  
而我对他无尽的爱，再也无从诉说。

Peter也跟着旋律唱起来。魅影没有看错他——他是个天资过人的歌手，很快就默记下来了这首歌的曲调，再用他那独有的清亮嗓音婉转地复述着这个故事。  
“Sing for me, my angel! ”  
Peter也跟着Mysterio的指令更加充满情愫地高唱着——这是他的天使，这是他应该做的。  
Mysterio站在船头沿着一丝光亮，和旁边时起时伏升高的枝形烛台，向不远处一个明亮的小岛屿驶去，一边回头看着Peter。显然孩子已经完全沉浸在了歌声中，棕色的眼睛充满被愉悦点亮的星光，天真无邪地笑着，用倒映着星空的双眸向他诉说着无声的，如海浪般的爱意。  
Peter Parker本身就是一个无瑕的宇宙，那里还有最洁白的，未经沾染玷污的梦想和爱。  
男孩的眼中倒映着魅影的小岛上闪烁的灯光和烛光，那一块小小的陆地上点缀着各种各样的，他这生从未见过或想象过的奇形怪状的家具和饰品，甚至还有一张贝壳形状的大床，和一架富丽堂皇的，歌剧院从来没有足够的钱来购置的……管风琴！  
“先生，你平时就住在这里吗？”  
似乎不太愿意多说话的Mysterio点点头，接着小心将船靠岸，谨慎伸手将Peter接上岸。  
“你已经来到了我的音乐宫殿……我的天使，接下来，你要和我一起度过……很长的时间。”  
男孩一晚上经历过太多的事情，眼角余光将钟表上早已跨过12的时针印进脑海，便似乎自然地眨眨眼睛，牵着男人的手踉跄几步，接着扑到了男人的背后，双手搭在他肩上。  
从他猛地震颤可以看出，Mysterio吓了一跳，接着停下脚步柔声问道，“怎么了？”  
“先生……我有些累了。这已经过了我平常睡觉的时间了……我很累，先生。”  
男孩不是在撒娇，但是每个音节都压抑着一股少年的稚气，从结尾的气音与不时的停顿中缓缓流出，一滴一滴打在Mysterio的心头。  
刚才摇荡的小船大概起了催眠的作用，Peter就要在男人的肩上睡着了。Mysterio笑着叹了口气，转身扶住他上身，弯下腰把男孩抱起来。他轻得有些吓人。

Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation,   
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…

【BGM: Music Of The Night】  
Peter在一个人的臂弯里，一个人坚实有力的臂弯里。舒缓的夜曲放松着男孩的神经，他在银河中漂浮着，乘着一艘小船逆流而上。他伸手捞起一颗星星，嵌入自己心口空缺的一块。  
他的后背触及到柔软的一块布料，男孩双眸睁成两弯新月，看见了近在咫尺的白色的面具。  
“先生……Angel…”  
“我在，My angel。”  
在歌唱中间不着痕迹地插入一个回答，Mysterio坐在看着男孩渐渐安稳的睡颜，红扑扑的脸颊，嘴角若有若无的一丝上帝所勾画的弧度，他的手仍然轻轻地揪着自己的斗篷边角。  
小男孩再次落入了星海中，他的衣衫坠满了星辰，他站在月亮的尖端，而世界低头给予了他一个温柔到极点的吻，在额前烙下一个月白色的柔和光斑，在男孩的眼底破碎成七色的美好。  
的确有人给他留下了一个吻。夜曲在岛屿的微光逐渐黯淡的同时也随风一点一点，吹散了。  
-  
每天几乎都是一样的——不是几乎，每天都是一模一样的。Peter有些郁闷地想。  
经过了第一夜和第一天的惊喜与新奇之后，Mysterio几乎把他当成了一个理所当然的存在，忙于在风琴上谱写他的作品。这不代表他们之间没有交流——他们偶尔在歌声和乐声中交换一个深情的眼神。有时候严格的Mysterio也会让Peter靠着他的肩膀哼唱新写出的旋律。多数时间，魅影仍然是那个沉默寡言，古怪孤僻的鬼魂。  
“我能回去看看吗，哪怕就一天，半天，一小时……先生。”  
男孩低头，不敢抬眸，牵着Mysterio的衣袖央求道。魅影没有给出回答，而是在Peter当夜昏昏沉沉的睡梦中划船离开了小岛。  
无怪男孩梦里有流星搅动银河发出的乐声。他总是梦到宇宙的另一端，远离地球的地方。  
第二天早上魅影坐在床边用食指关节摩挲着男孩的脸颊，在即将吻上时克制住自己，接着轻拍几下他乱糟糟的棕发，柔声道，“起床了。”  
“啊……先生？”  
“我昨天替你回了趟歌剧院……孩子，恐怕你期待的那个人不会出现了。”  
Peter心里一沉。那个充满着星子和明月的扬帆的梦终于醒了，他伸手拿起在珠光蓬帕杜粉丝绸被罩上一张草草撕下的羊皮纸。

Peter，回来吧，不管你在哪里。我们需要你。还有，Viscount Beck已经消失在巴黎将近一周了。 不只是歌剧院人心惶惶。求你了，Peter。-MJ

“是Michelle! 她……”  
Peter想起和自己一同在歌剧院长大的女高音，长自己五岁，深沉地爱着已经订婚的Osborn小少爷，性格实在不招人喜欢却责任感很强，关键时刻绝对不会让人失望，绝对是一个称职的好姐姐。  
歌剧院现在一定很忙乱吧，Peter坐在床头一边整理衣衫发丝一边抚摸着纸条，上面凌乱的笔迹，喷洒点缀角落的墨水，还有深深浅浅的凹凸——是水痕，有水干了，是泪水。  
什么样的压力能让Michelle哭出来？还有，Viscount Beck，Quentin——男孩固执地在尊称后加上男人的教名，像是初生的小兽用幼稚的方式表达着自己可怜的占有欲——他是这么不负责任的人吗？  
魅影，Mysterio，站在另一端，背对着自己，像往常一样坐在风琴前思考。  
他高大的背影很容易——特别容易——简直是不得不逼着男孩想到另一个人的背影，只不过初见时那人坐着罢了。  
Peter猛地回忆起自己来时狐疑的一切——在诡谲的景象中，Mysterio很多时候，就像是Quentin Beck。  
他已经来了将近一周了，魅影陪伴着他，而Quentin Beck消失一周了。  
散落一地的珍珠被一丝不可觉察的思考穿过，现在拿在Peter手上的是一个闪闪发亮的，完整的可怕猜想。  
他翻身下床，赤足在冰冷的地上行走，小心翼翼地绕开摆在地上的音乐盒、钟表与不知名的古怪器械，走到Mysterio身后，目光随着男人指向琴谱。  
男孩伸出手，动作慢到像是蜗牛在空气中爬行，没有一点气流的冲击，没有一点声音。  
等魅影反应过来时，面具已经在男孩手中了。他愤怒地回过头来——  
当啷。  
是金属面具与地面撞击的清脆声响，Peter瞪大了小狗般的棕色双眸，里面反射着一张熟悉却可憎的，因狂怒而扭曲的脸，伴随着绝然全然的不相信——  
他甚至已经做好了揭开面罩时看到一张残破的皮囊的准备。  
“你，Mysterio，你，就是，Quentin，Viscount Quentin Beck？！”  
他声音病态地颤抖着，得到了对方男人无言的答复：  
是。  
-  
“我——本该拥有歌剧院！”  
“我花了半生在这座巴黎仙宫的建设上，而Tony Stark——他，他，他无理地占有了她！”  
“我为我自己设计了观景最好，音效最好的五号包厢——坐在那里的本该是我，而不是Tony Stark! 不，他永远也不属于那里！我本不需要用Mysterio的故事恐吓歌剧院的管理，而得到这个位置！我本不需要假装成另一个花花公子，我也本不要在这阴冷的，暗无天日的角落里和肮脏的虫子为伴，继续我的发明！”  
“是的，Quentin Beck——你真应该去好好查查，我是巴黎大学最负盛名的毕业生——我花了十年设计你所在的史诗级的建筑——小子！Tony Stark——他配吗？欺骗了我，花言巧语地说他支持我的理想，于是他给我资金，替我雇佣工人——建造这座人间神话！而建筑完成，这个自大狂，这个不要脸的骗子——把我支开，等我回到巴黎时，歌剧院已经冠上了Stark的名号，而你，孩子，是招牌上金光闪闪的那一笔。”  
“不，从没有。我本意从来不是伤害你——我只是想得到我的歌剧院。包括你在内，我的夜莺。是的——是的，我在暗中安排了你住到你现有的休息室——就是为了能够快速找到你！你都猜对了，只是最后一环，我没想到你会真的爱上我……这不是我的本意，Peter，我只是觉得没有了你，歌剧院很难继续生活。他们会离开，而我能重新拥有这里——重新！”  
“如果你一定要问，Beck家族不认我这个后代……我是家族的败类，没有人会觉得从如此古老而传统的贵族家族出来的孩子应该沉迷于设计和建筑这些不务正业的小事——哦，在他们愚蠢而短浅的眼中，流连于花街柳巷都比灰头土脸地主持建造体面得多。相信我，孩子，这就是你们可遇不可求的‘上流社会’。你能理解我，我当时需要资金的迫切吗？所以……我才会相信……相信Tony Stark。我的家人……在我躲在歌剧院几年移居去了另外的地方，所以我才能顺利拿到Viscount的名号。要不然，Osborn家族的那几个兄弟，还有Stacy家族的千金小姐Gwen…他们甚至不会正眼看着我。”  
“至于Nick Fury和Maria Hill，当然了，还有Pepper Potts……这年头，只要你有点钱，人们会相信一切……只要让他们看到他们想看到的。”  
Peter惊恐而无助地听着这一切。他的天堂彻底崩塌成火焰的碎片，一片一片深深地插进心底，燃烧着吞噬他现有的一切——最后点燃感情的高塔，在夜空中绽放成惊心动魄的绝唱。  
至于面前的男人……他有多爱他，又有多恨他，一切都无从言说。  
现在魅影，子爵，Mysterio, Beck, Quentin到底谁是谁，都不再重要了。Peter颓然地跪在地上，双手紧紧抓着面具的边缘，指甲因用力而发白。  
他要逃离这一切，他让泪水在脸上肆意地勾画着弧线，他要亲手埋葬这份不知所起，一往而深的爱情。不，这辈子他都不想再次回忆——但这无疑会占据他的记忆中最明亮的一部分，永远，直到永远。  
-  
Peter犹豫再三，那个悬在空中的吻还是没有落下，永远地停在了少年人的嘴唇上，随着时间而慢慢淡化它的艳丽颜色。  
他撑着船，一步一回头地拉远自己与湖中心那个富丽堂皇的荒唐梦境的距离。  
“Peter！不！不要离开我！Peter! ”  
船至半程，他听见Quentin绝望的吼叫，如受伤的狼嗥。  
只有把他逼到悬崖的时候他才会吐露真情，Peter苦笑着，那么，让我陪你一起跳下去吧。  
“对不起，先生，我爱你。”  
-  
清晨的薄雾还流连在这座陈旧的、腐朽的城市，巴黎火车站出现了一个年轻的面孔，穿着体面，红着眼眶，拿着前往北方的火车票。  
他似乎不愿多提起他的故事——尽管他还年轻。  
旅途中，他的歌声穿过群山，随着缓缓坠落的霜雪和袅袅升起的蒸汽在风中缱绻着，逆流而上，回到生命的远方。  
-  
当晚，巴黎歌剧院，来看表演的人群仍然很多，但是热情相比平时减少了很多。  
“Peter Parker呢？”  
Madame Potts像往常一样拄着手杖站在后台，扶着Michelle的肩膀。  
“Hope for the best, Mademoiselle Jones. ”  
“I will, Madame. ”女孩黑色的眸子写满了认真，与沉默的细微希冀。  
她照例唱起咏叹调，到最高音的时候，那个最华丽，最动人心肠的转音的时候，灯，所有的灯和烛火，倏地灭了。除了那个枝形吊灯，剧院被黑暗和席卷而来的恐慌笼罩。  
吱呀。  
吱呀。  
暗淡的影子在墙上优雅地摇晃着，是水流在光线下绘出的图画，Michelle看得入了迷。  
“Michelle! 躲开！快，所有人下场！”  
Madame Potts失却了平时的严肃与仪态，慌乱地跑上台来拽住Michelle的手，不顾一切冲下去，台下观众早就如无头苍蝇一般到处乱跑了。  
随着震耳欲聋的，金属、木材和玻璃撞击破碎的声音，一切都没有了。  
“He’s gone…我还需要歌剧院干什么呢……”   
一个鬼魂般的男声孤独地，悲哀地在黑暗的，寂静的灾难余音中吟唱着，不知来处，也不知去处。  
He’s gone. Forever.   
Farewell.   
-  
看着沉浸在故事中的结局，Michelle自顾自地提起嘴角。  
“我们并没有被吓倒……我们至少没有被彻底打倒。我们南下先去了马赛那边，随即出国了，最后在东欧安定下来……我们很快恢复了元气，一直都很好，都很好。”  
她像是在努力说服自己似的皱起眉点点头，接着端起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
“有人在挪威见过Peter，又有人说是芬兰。总之是在很远的北边吧。但是……没有人再见过Quentin Beck, Mysterio，或者他曾经用过的任何一个名字下的那张面孔。”  
人群安静得像是泡在水中的一条鱼。在Michelle掏出一个东西，搁在吧台上，和木质吧台面发出脆生碰撞的时候，这杯水才沸腾了。  
那是一个白色的面具，干净得像从天堂落下来的遗物，经过云丝的拥抱和雨水的洗礼，流失在了纷乱的人间。面具边缘有着暗金色的描边和鎏金花纹，大部分都被磨损失去了光泽和颜色，依稀能辨认出一些组不成句子的花体字母和鸢尾花、蔷薇、兰花以及百合的花瓣纹样。在很快归复平静的人群中，Michelle又要了一杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。  
她开始唱那首当时很流行的情歌。  
与此同时，专属于Peter Parker的那个美妙得不可思议的梦境，那些星星和歌声，像是入睡的万家灯火，一点，一点地沦入了阿波罗无法顾及的另一边宇宙。最后，什么也没剩下。都没有人来得及摘一颗星星，悄悄藏进自己的世界。 

哦，我的爱人，他是那月光中的男孩；  
哦，他天使般的面容，和夜莺般的歌声；  
我们共舞一曲，在河畔歌唱，却不得不分离；  
哦，塞纳河水啊，倾听我的忧伤，我的孤独；  
因为我的爱人，那月光中的男孩，我们再也不会相见；  
而我对他无尽的爱，再也无从诉说。

-FIN.-


End file.
